origins_of_the_gemless_seafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tabaxi Cartel
The Tabaxi Cartel is an organization that consists of Tabaxi merchants who spoke against the Moonclaw Clan, when Moonstar the Nimble joined the Jauh alliance. History The Tabaxi Cartel was formed secretly by unhappy Tabaxi merchants early in the Dragon Age from growing frustrations about the Jauh alliance. Many merchants were asked to donate their weapons or food in order to support the war effort against the Goliaths and eventually it led to the downfall of a few notable merchant clans such as the Sunpaw Clan and the Woodheart Clan among the Tabaxis. The merchants from these clans gathered other unhappy merchants and later sold goods at low prices to kill off competition from other nations and created a brief trading war between Jauh and Viridis. After investigation was held to find the leaders of the newly formed Tabaxi Cartel, Sunrake the Glib was held responsible and executed for his crime. This led the Cartel to go into hiding, however, they have also adopted other methods to cause mayhem, including terrorism, by more extreme members of the Cartel. Known Members It was unknown when the tradition began, but the members of the Tabaxi Cartel adopt codenames and never their real names to each other as a measure against magical means to obtain information on the other members. Augustus Augustus is the current leader of the Tabaxi Cartel and is shown to be a charismatic leader who led the Cartel with his charms. He is not above putting himself in dangerous positions to ensure a heist goes successfully. He was first encountered by Nyanta, who met him in a prison located in the town, Sylva. He was later seen escaping after the Cartel's encounter with The Cloaked on the docks at Sylva after Kirito heavily injured Juleth. Augustus is also shown to be a skilled magic user, mainly using crowd control spells and movement spells to escape getting caught. Juleth As Augustus' right hand man, Juleth is known for his cunning and ability to persuade others. He is considered an important member of the Cartel and Augustus trusts him to carry out their plans without flaws. Sky and Kirito first met Juleth in Mizukasa and offered them help to rescue Nyanta from prison. He was later severely injured by Kirito during an encounter between the Tabaxi Cartel and The Cloaked, which prompted the Cartel to flee. Octavius Octavius serves as the muscle of the Cartel, and trained April in close combat before she joined as an official member of the Cartel. He is fiercely loyal to both Augustus and Juleth, and is willing to sacrifice himself if needed to protect them or other members of the Tabaxi Cartel. Octavius and April later surrendered to The Cloaked and allowed themselves to be taken in to ensure the other members of the Cartel escape safely. Febriana An assassin trained in the arts of long-range assassination, skilled with a longbow and heavy crossbow. She was last spotted escaping with the rest of the gang after an encounter between The Tabaxi Cartel and members of The Cloaked. April April was an assassin trained for close combat killing under Octavius, and treats him like a mentor. She is very loyal to Augustus and had tried to rescue Octavius after he sacrificed himself to ensure the safe escape of the rest of the Cartel. Octavius and April later surrendered to The Cloaked and allowed themselves to be taken in to ensure the other members of the Cartel escape safely. Notes The Tabaxi Cartel have developed a powerful bond between members, giving them the ability manipulate the result of a failed check, saving throw, or attack by a nearby Cartel member.